Tarshyyk
Senator Tarshyyk Childhood Tarshyyk was born on Kashyyyk in 134 BBY. As a child, it is said that Tarshyyk was very inquisitive about current events. He was always snooping around various meetings and was sometimes caught evesdroppings on conversations between community leaders or dignitaries. He seemed to be fascinated by adults and what was going on throughout the village. It was always remarked how talkative and charismatic he was, and Tarshyyk found it very easy to make friends among the other children. He delighted in coming up with innovative ways to dazzle his tribal elders with his ideas for improving the village. The little boy seemed to be the pride and joy of his family and tribe. His world came crashing when, while he was sleeping, a small band of Trandoshan slave-drivers raided the village. His father, being a prominent warrior in the village, lead the effort to fend them off - to no avail. The Trandoshans, enraged by the audacity of these Wookiees, responded by brutally murdering all those who resisted. They broke into the home of Tarshyyk's family and killed his mother, father, sister, and brothers, one of whom was only a few years old. Some in the village lived to rebuild it, and it is said that Tarshyyk was never the same after that fateful day. Adolescence By the time he was a teenager, Tarshyyk had become a loner. He went through his normal schooling and rites of passage. Unlike his peers, however, Tarshyyk did not have a family to return home to after he completed his studies. Instead, an elderly, somewhat looney, Wookiee befriended Tarshyyk and took him in. Although records do not indicate any blood relation, the elder always referred to as his nephew, and the two became very close. Instead of seeking a higher education like his older sister had done before the raid, Tarshyyk decided to see the galaxy with his "uncle". Together, they travelled from system to system, and Tarshyyk quickly became adept to interacting with alien races and learned the trading business. On Mon Calamari, Tarshyyk's world would be shaken again by the passing of his uncle. Tarshyyk was devastated, and went into a month of depression, hardly ever leaving his ship. One day when he had to venture out for supplies, an elderly pair of Calamarians, whom Tarshyyk recognized from previous business dealings, kindly invited him into their home for evening meal. He lived with the pair for two years before deciding to return to his village in Kashyyk. The years he spent with the old Calamarians would be extremely beneficial to Tarshyyk. Not only did he leave with a proficiency in Calamarian and a new respect for business, he had the chance rebuild his life, and finally found the happiness and stability he needed. He was ready to return home and face his tribe again. Military Service Tarshyyk was welcomed back to his village with open arms. He got in contact with his old childhood friends, and all was well once more. Craving that sense of stability, and filled with the desire to regain the status his family once had, Tarshyyk decided to become a warrior on Kashyyyk. Almost immediately after he had completed his training, word had reached his village that King Grakchawwaa had decided to enter the Clone Wars. He and his friends enthusiastically received their assignments, and ventured to their post. During the Battle of Kashyyyk, Tarshyyk and his friends were under the command of the elder Wookiee Gumbaei, and followed him into an encampment of Trandoshans. There, as Tarshyyk and his friends battled there way through the camp, a terrible sense of revenge swept Tarshyyk. Defying the Wookiee codes of honor, Tarshyyk dropped his bowcaster and unsheathed his claws. In a wild rage, Tarshyyk's friends watched in horror as he clawed through a group of Trandoshans. Though they were already dead, he continued to rip them limb from limb and claw into their faces, mutilating their bodies. Unfortunately, Tarshyyk found the family of one of the Trandoshan soldiers, and in a blind rage took his revenge. His friends vowed never to speak of that scene again, and to this day they are the only ones who know the details of what took place in that little Trandoshan encampment. Tarshyyk would go on to exibit exemplary service to his people, fighting in every major battle until the New Republic was finally restored. A Life in Politics Between the battles and wars, Tarshyyk was known as a very innovative community leader. He spent his time organizing new villages and helping to improve the infrastructure and public services in the aftermaths of various battles. He was even called upon several times by tribal Elders to oversee negotiations between rival tribes and villages. People loved and respected Tarshyyk. Though the days of that bright-eyed child were now gone, Tarshyyk still managed to retain his sense of passion and enthusiasm for change. He always managed to dazzle crowds with rivoting speeches and exciting new ideas for the future. He never sought public office however, until the year 16 ABY. At the pleas of his friends, and with the assurance of a few community leaders, Tarshyyk decided to challenge Kashyyyk's Senator. In a heated and bitter election campaign, Tarshyyk managed to win with nearly fifty-seven percent of the vote. He now currently spends most of his time conducting Senate business, and was quickly recognized as an outspoken enthusiast. Category:NR Senators